


Ryuuichi Birthday Minific

by hopeomelette



Series: Fanganronpa Fics [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: M/M, This is a birthday present, birthday boy!!!!!, doesn't take place on his birthday but stfu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeomelette/pseuds/hopeomelette
Summary: i get inspiration from the stupidest shit, yet again, and give this to my gay baby boy for his birthday
Relationships: Ryuuichi Hanabi/Yosuke Karasu
Series: Fanganronpa Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582846
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Ryuuichi Birthday Minific

_ The most influential theories of sentence processing in the prefrontal cortex consist of important experimental evidence, with a focus on recent developments in the area. This chapter also analyses research that has investigated how people process the structure and meaning of sentences, and how sentences are underst- _

By now, Yosuke was almost grateful that the words on the page were starting to blur a little bit, tiredness creating a bit of a haze over his mind. A quick glance to the bedside table showed that it was just about two in the morning, and he would very much prefer to be asleep than read another theory that he had already figured out himself months ago. Of course, he didn’t have much else better to do than read, seeing as how he wasn’t feeling tired in the slightest until now.

Though, he was still lying in bed, rather comfortably. Has been for a while, with a very dim light and he had chosen a quiet book as opposed to his laptop for a good reason.

What reason? Well, it might have something to do with the other boy in bed with him, who was completely fast asleep. Using one arm to read his book was ideal, seeing as how his other arm was wrapped around one Ryuuichi Hanabi, since Ryuuichi was clinging to him in his sleep anyway.

This was hardly a detriment, or an annoyance - as of late it was more the norm, Ryuuichi being asleep at a normal time while Yosuke stays up just a bit later while reading or continuing to study. Ryuuichi was a light sleeper usually, but thankfully he never woke up in the middle of the night aside from just to shift his position or something simple. So Yosuke could afford to stay up for a bit without disturbing his boyfriend too much, while still enjoying the cuddling aspect.

Speaking of enjoying the cuddling aspect, Yosuke figures another chapter might not hurt after all… if he goes to sleep now, he would miss out on just that little bit more time with Ryuuichi snuggled up to him. So he keeps reading.

_ Perception of sentence structure comes from the cadence and forming of words within the cerebrum at first, and with the combination of- _

That is, he keeps reading until there’s a slight stirring motion that distracts him from the words on the page. And then a voice.

“Yosuke.”

He blinks, and glances down to Ryuuichi. He hasn’t moved much, but Yosuke can see that his eyes are open now, looking towards the wall sleepily. He’s also lifted his head up very slightly, so his face isn’t pressed into Yosuke like it always is when he’s clinging to him.

“...Mm?” Yosuke moves the book aside a little, properly giving Ryuuichi his attention now.

“Do you think there was a mass extinction of humans in the Cars universe that allowed them to evolve into sentient beings with cars as shells.”

“.........What-”

“Like…” Ryuuichi sleepily shifts around a bit, now looking up at Yosuke with a surprisingly serious expression. Well, it would be serious if it wasn’t undercut by the fact that he seems half-asleep. “The cars, in the Cars movie. They have a bunch of human stuff but no humans. D’you think the humans all died because of mass extinction.”

Good lord. Yosuke takes a second to think, before he slowly responds. “I don’t think there’s enough evidence to back up your claim.”

“But there’s a buncha evidence…” he mumbles.

“Well then, I’m not properly equipped to answer this, as you have only made me watch the first Cars movie and I refuse to watch the other ones.”

“Mmnnh…” Ryuuichi puts his face back into Yosuke again for a brief moment.

“Go back to sleep, love. It’s two in the morning, you-”

He suddenly speaks again, muffled. “I’m gonna ask Haru.”

Before Yosuke can protest, Ryuuichi rolls over slightly to his side of the bed, so he can grab his phone from his nightstand. He then rolls back over, snuggling into Yosuke comfortably, but keeps his hands free as he starts to unlock his phone. “Ryuuichi.” Yosuke huffs slightly.

“I’m not going back to sleep until I get the answer I want.” Ryuuichi sounds serious. 

With that tone of voice, Yosuke knows he won’t be able to do much save for just directly taking Ryuuichi’s phone away… and he is not awake enough to try and wrestle a phone away from a delirious actor. So he just, watches.

Ryuuichi opens up the app for messages. Yosuke can see his own name on top of the list, with an accompanying 10 or so heart emojis - he already knew about it, but it really does make his heart warm - and then the next name being Mitsuharu Date.

Ryuu: haru

Ryuu: haur

Ryuu: haru

Ryuu: haru

“Very formal way of bothering someone,” Yosuke comments.

“Works…” is all Ryuuichi responds.

Ryuu: haru

Haru: What, what? What’s wrong?

“...See.”

“Huh. Guess so.”

Ryuu: nothings wron

Ryuu: wrong

Ryuu: question

Haru: Huh?

Ryuu: do yuo think there was a mass extinction of humns in the Cars Universe that allowed them cars to evlove into sentient things

Haru:

Haru: I thought something was urgent. Ryuu isn’t it 2 AM where you are?

Ryuu: yea and its 10 AM where you are whats ur point

Haru: go to sleep

“You should listen to him, and me.” Yosuke uses the arm that he has wrapped around Ryuuichi still to hug him a bit closer, pointedly. “You can deal with cars or whatever in the morning.”

“Mweh.” Ryuuichi doesn’t budge.

Ryuu: no

Ryuu: answer my question

Haru: No I don’t think so. Go to bed.

Ryuu: explian

Ryuu: explain

Haru: Why are you asking me this at 2 in the morning.

Ryuu: explain.

Haru: I think it’s an alternate reality where human influence was never needed, but similarities were still had anyway.

Ryuu: but theres stuff that had to be manmade

Ryuu: the cars dont have fingies, haru

“Fingies-?”

“S’a meme word for fingers…”

“...No. Do the thing with the asterisk and call it a typo.”

Ryuuichi groans.

Ryuu: ** PHALANGES

Yosuke nods, pleased, and pats Ryuuichi on the head. Ryuuichi instantly doesn’t look annoyed anymore, a little smile of contentment showing up at that.

Haru: but what about Guido

Haru: and forklifts and stuff like him

Haru: they have appendages 

Ryuu: I realize this Haru but also Who Made Them

Haru:

Ryuu: actually how are they made at all

Haru: Ryuuichi go to bed.

Ryuu: you’re LOSING the argument and therefore you are retreating

Haru: I am not, you are clearly sleep deprived or something and need to go to sleep.

Yosuke has started to run his hand through Ryuuichi’s hair a bit now. “Even I’m tired now… you can do more research in the morning too, right?”

Ryuuichi grumbles slightly, but is looking much less passionate about staying awake. “Just a sec…”

Ryuu: nop. what does asaka think

Haru: She agrees that you should go to sleep.

Ryuu: about the CARS haru

Haru:

Haru: she agrees with you that human influence had to be had

Haru: This is Asaka, Haru gave me his phone. I do agree that human influence must have had an initial role in the development in the Cars Universe and therefore some sort of extinction or large event must have led to the absence of humans.

Ryuu: HELL YEA thanks asa have good day

“Tell her I say hello.”

Ryuu: Yosuke says hello too 

Haru: this is haru again. did you really drag Yosuke to be awake with you and debate about cars

Ryuu: no he was already awake n i’m just snuggle while texting

Haru: Yosuke get him to sleep please.

“Uh huh.” Yosuke slaps his textbook shut, putting it aside. Screw psychology for now. He uses his now free hand to push Ryuuichi’s phone down a little. “You got your answer, time to sleep.”

“But I wanna ask Suna…” he whines, though he doesn’t resist his phone getting pushed down and away from him. “Suna watched it with me last time we visited…”

“She’s probably busy with her own things. She has work to do earlier in the mornings, just like how you have work to do in the morning and need to sleep now.” He keeps pushing the phone away, to where it’s now out of Ryuuichi’s hands and out of sight, screen off.

“I wanna ask Kei…!”

“Keisuke will do the same thing Date did. And probably come to bother me directly to get you to sleep.”

“Mmnnngh.”

“You know I’m right.” Yosuke reaches over to turn off his light, and hugs Ryuuichi closer to him.

He doesn’t protest any more now, pressing his face into Yosuke once again. “Maybe…” he speaks muffled, again.

“Mmhm. I’m always right.”

Ryuuichi mumbles something, something about “Pixar theory.”

Yosuke blinks. “A theory on Pixar, the company…? Or the movies? Oh, Cars was made by Pixar… so I assume that your theory was based on that.”

He… doesn’t get a response. A slight shift and a glance downwards shows that Ryuuichi has already passed out, completely asleep already.

Yosuke sighs, a smile appearing on his lips all the same. “Dork.” He pats Ryuuichi’s head a couple more times, before getting a bit more comfortable and settling in to sleep himself.

When the next morning was dominated by Ryuuichi frantically explaining his theories over the phone in a group call with six other people, Yosuke couldn’t exactly say that it was unexpected.


End file.
